


A Touch of Rain

by zeusfluff



Category: Fringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeusfluff/pseuds/zeusfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia loved the rain; she found it was a particularly soothing thing for her. But things aren’t always what they seem when it rains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters.

Harvard University  
Boston, Mass.  
October 3rd, 2011 

Olivia let the cool droplets of rain hit her face as she made her way to her SUV. She stopped momentarily to breathe in that musty smell only a fresh rainstorm could bring, the rain   
conjuring memories of those rare precious moments when she and Rachel would splash in the large puddles of water, in front of their green three bedroom house with the admittedly white picket fence, laughing as they did so. She smiles at the conjured thought as she proceeds to get into her vehicle. She was 6 at the time and Rachel 4. She smiles more as she cranks up the heat and turns the windshield wipers on once she’s turned the engine over. Olive! You can’t jump higher than me! Let’s see who can make the biggest splash! As she drove towards the exit of the parking lot she was reminded that even with the tough case she had today, dealing with her alternate yet again, she realized that remembering the simplest things in life were worth it, rather than mulling the rake over hot coals so to speak arguing with herself. As she put on the breaks at a traffic light, she let her thoughts wander back to the memory. Rachel! Here’s a big puddle! Let’s splash in it together! Her sister splashed in the huge puddle with her bringing mud onto both the girls. Both broke out in hysterical laughter. 

 

At 6 Olivia hadn’t minded the mud. The mud was an adventure for her. She loved getting her hands dirty. She wasn’t afraid to step forward and take control of things. The light was green now and she noticed that with the heavy rain coming down, the street lights looked very dim. Turning her wipers on to maximum she sighed in relief when she could finally make out the yellow lines on the road. Though fading, they were still visible to the naked eye. It was 25 minutes before she reached her apartment in Brighton because of the torrential downpour. Stepping out of the car, all she wants is to go inside, have a shot or two of Whiskey, take a hot bath and curl up on the couch with a good mystery novel. 

 

This was the way she liked spending her nights, that is if she isn’t interrupted with a new case. Slowly she approaches her front door once she’s through the main door outside. Something is amiss. Her door is ajar, so she goes for her gun. Right hand on the gun, with the other she slowly pushes open the door, her apartment is a mess. She hears a noise suddenly; apparently, the intruder is still inside... Taking a breath, she cautiously steps inside, but before she can even enter her kitchen, a searing pain is felt on the back of her neck and then there is nothing but darkness.

 

To Be Continued...


	2. An awful nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters.

October 4th, 2011

It was an awful nightmare. Peter had tried several times to reach Olivia on her cell, but no answer came. As he made his way into her apartment building, he realized that something was very wrong with this picture. Her door was wide open and papers were strewn everywhere, furniture had even been knocked over. He called out thinking maybe he’d find her unconscious in her apartment somewhere.

“ ‘Livia? Where are you? Answer me! Please!”

His questions were answered with nothing but silence. The pit in his stomach only growing more as he stepped into the kitchen. Reaching for his phone he dialed Broyles.

“Sir, Olivia’s missing. It looks as if someone broke into her apartment but their intent was to take Olivia and not take anything else.”

He waited patiently for what seemed like forever for Broyles’ answer to come on the other end of the line.

“Bishop, I’ll send a forensics team right over. They’ll be there in 30 minutes.”

A click from the other end of the line signaled to Peter that Broyles had hung up his own phone. Placing his phone back into his pocket, he began searching the kitchen for any kind of clues that might tell him why these intruders would want to take Olivia. He became frustrated when all he found was broken dishes on the floor and a half eaten box of Chinese on the kitchen table. He traced his steps back to the living room, where he found Olivia’s gun and her badge haphazardly thrown on the floor. The carpet runner that led towards the front door had been moved and there was scuff marks on the floor. A dark substance trailed to the front door that he hadn’t noticed before. Blood. Surveying the rest of the room, he couldn’t seem to find any more clues. But then again that was what the Forensics team was for. His mind just kept wandering. Was she alright? Was she hurt? Where did they take her? His thoughts were interrupted by the soft knock on the front door as an agent stepped into the apartment over the threshold of the doorway. More followed behind him. Broyles was heading up the back. 

“Bishop, what have you found?”

Peter cleared his throat and looked around for a moment, as if to take the situation in one more time.

“So far, broken dishes in the kitchen and a half eaten box of Chinese on the table. Nothing else is out of place in there. The carpet in the entryway here has been moved, her badge and gun are scattered on the floor, scuff marks lining it along with a dark substance leading towards the front door. I’m thinking it might be blood. But I’ll let the techs do their jobs.”

Broyles nodded his head and motioned for the techs to start setting up the equipment and take samples. Peter stood back, but couldn’t hide his frustration at not being able to find Olivia quicker. 

“Sir, I can’t just sit here and let those people who took Olivia do god knows what to her. I need to find her. We need to find her.”

Broyles nodded in understanding, but being professional he gave him an answer suited for the workplace.

“We’re doing everything we can to find her now Bishop. You have our word.”

But Peter couldn’t help feeling that the people who had taken Olivia might be up to something sinister. Most of his life he felt he hadn’t belonged anywhere, hadn’t felt the need to   
be with anyone. Being alone was what had best suited him and conning people had been his game. And then he met Olivia. He’d never met anyone who could do the things that she could do. She had turned his life around, and set him free. For the first time in his life he felt he was wanted and needed by someone. That someone was Olivia Dunham and he was going to find her no matter what. He was pulled out of his thoughts once more as one of the techs yelled to Broyles. 

“Sir I’ve found something!”

Peter followed Broyles into the kitchen and over towards the tech. He held up a pair of tweezers with a lock of blond hair. Another came up with a strange note. Peter snatched it from the tech examining the floor for more clues.

“Just remember who your enemies are Peter Bishop. If you attempt to come after your little girlfriend, she’ll be returned to you with an organ or two missing.”

The note made Peter’s skin crawl. He had a pretty good idea who might be behind Olivia’s kidnapping. But how did he know where to find her? And why? He handed the note back to   
the tech and strode back out of the kitchen, rubbing a hand over his face. Broyles voice boomed at the tech holding the strange note. 

“Have the lab run prints and trace the handwriting.”

Broyles came up behind Peter as he surveyed the room yet again to find an even more vital clue to Olivia’s kidnapping. 

“Something you mind sharing with me Bishop.”

Peter wanted to grind his teeth in protest of it all, but he turned to Broyles and nodded his head somberly.

“I think I may know who took Olivia.”

Broyles took a seat in a metal chair that had been brought in by one of the techs. Looking him straight in the eye he took a breath and then explained himself.

“Even though my debts were cleared, there are some in Big Eddy’s gang who still have grudges against me and would love nothing more than to see me dead, or even worse hurt the one’s that I’ve come to love. Their main choice of trade is Heroin and Cocaine, but I’m thinking they are selling something else totally different on the black market. Something human’s find vital to their existence.”

Broyles raised his eyebrows in curiosity. But Peter wasn’t ready to share his theory yet, he needed time to let his hunch sit and boil for a little longer. 

To Be Continued...


	3. Dazed and Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters.

October 18th, 2011

She couldn’t see, couldn’t think and could barely walk. It was bad enough that she was blindfolded. She had just been thrown out of a car and dragged onto someone’s porch. As she reached the doorway and touched it with her hands, she felt a rush of warm wind and then a voice she was very glad to hear.

“Olivia! Oh my god!”

She felt the blindfold come off and light began to assault her eyes. She was still groggy from whatever drugs her captors had given her and she felt nauseous. It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the light and found the sight of Peter comforting. She swallowed and then spoke through parched lips. 

“Peter... I’m cold...”

Despite her clothes being dry, she felt a chill that ran deep into her bones. Peter helped her over to the couch and wrapped a thick blanket over her, helping her lie down. She was dressed in the same clothes he’d seen her leave in two weeks ago. It took her almost 45 minutes to warm up, but as she did she gradually peeled the blanket from her body. Peter being the ever concerned gentlemen, went about checking for any kind of lumps, bumps or bruises on her head. He checked to make sure her pupils were equal and reactive. He couldn’t find anything out of the ordinary. He was expecting to see some sort of scar on some place on her body, but he found none. He carefully checked her heart rate and gave her a concerned looked when he pulled away. 

“Your heartbeat sounds strange Liv. Does it always sound like it skips a beat?”

She nodded her head yes at him and pulled the covers back over her. She was so weak she could hardly keep her eyes open. 

“Peter that’s normal for me... I have a heart murmur. About 50% of American’s have this type of heart murmur.”

She was hungry, but she was just so exhausted. She had lost track of time. She actually couldn’t remember the last time she had eaten a decent meal. Closing her eyes, she let sleep envelope her. While she slept, Peter went to the kitchen to make Olivia some Rosemary chicken soup. As he began cooking the soup, he couldn’t help but worry about Olivia. She looked ok physically on the outside, other than being completely exhausted. But what about the inside? Peter knew that he would have to take her to a doctor to get her checked out. His thoughts were disrupted as he realized the soup was now done. Turning off the burner, he reached for a bowl in the cupboard and placed it onto the counter. Pouring the hot soup into the bowl, he had hardly enough time to notice Walter was in the kitchen with him.

“Son? When did Olivia get back?”

Peter smiled softly at Walter and put a spoon in Olivia’s soup, bringing it into the living room with him. Setting it down on the coffee table he watched Olivia sleep for a minute or two. She looked so peaceful. Walter was checking her pupils to check for equal reaction. Satisfied he stepped back and let Peter step in. Shaking Olivia’s shoulder, he saw her eyes were red from lack of sleep. 

“ ‘Livia come on. You’ve got to eat something sweetheart. I know you’re hungry because I can hear your stomach growling. Please eat something if not for you, will you do it for me?”

She nodded her head as Peter helped her sit up. He took the spoon from the hot bowl of soup and blew on it for thirty seconds or so and then gently put it up to her lips. 

“Peter too hot...”

Peter blew on the hot soup once he got the second spoonful. Carefully placing the second spoonful to Olivia’s lips he gave her an apology.

“Oh I’m sorry sweetheart. Here have another bite. I blew on it. It’s cooler now.”

She took a bite and swallowed, closing her eyes. Peter smiled and fed her another spoonful of soup until she was completely finished with the entire bowl. He watched quietly as she leaned back and her eyes closed. He didn’t want to let her out of his sight again. Kissing her hands, he sat and watched her sleep for almost 45 minutes before he removed the bowl from the coffee table. He’d never lose sight of her again. Never. 

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. *There is some swearing in this chapter. Nothing major though.*

October 19th, 2011  
Boston General

Peter had called Broyles to let him know that Olivia was back, but he didn’t trust the circumstances. To be truthfully honest, neither did Peter. He stayed with Olivia while the doctor examined her. A pit began to form in his stomach every time he saw her wince and groan a little. The doctor gave him a smile when she was finished with her exam but her voice was dead serious.

“Mr. Bishop. Olivia seems to have bruising over 40% of her body, but the good thing is, none of it is life-threatening. She doesn’t have any broken ribs and her lungs and her heart sound healthy. Overall, she’s mentally and physically doing just fine. She’s just exhausted. Judging by the circles under her eyes she hasn’t seen sleep for at least 3 or 4 days. I recommend she take at least a week to a week and a half off to rest and get her strength back up. Doctor’s orders.”

He knew that Olivia would protest against that and say that she was fine. But he had to enforce the rules because it was doctor’s orders. Peter shook hands with Olivia’s doctor.

“Thanks Doctor Elker. I’ll make sure she gets uninterrupted rest.”

When Doctor Elker left the room, Peter helped Olivia out of her hospital gown and did his best to ignore the bruising on her body. She protested when he tried to help her put her pants back on. 

“I can do it myself Peter.”

Peter put a hand up to her face and did his best to wipe away the stray tear that slid down her left cheek. With a weak hand, she wiped it away. 

“You know ‘Livia, you can let other people help you. I know you feel that you have to do everything yourself, but I’m here to help you. Anything you want or need, I can get it for you.”

She stared at him with red eyes and she struggled to button up her white blouse. He could tell she was scared and it sometimes frightened him that she was scared. But this time he had good reason. Big Eddy had done something to her and he had to find out what it was.

“Peter I don’t know what happened to me. The last thing I remember was coming into my apartment, seeing it totally trashed and then this sharp pain in the back of my neck. Everything else is a big blur.”

It made Peter angry to see Olivia in pain. When he found Big Eddy he was going to make him pay. He wasn’t going to let him get away with what he’d done to her.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
November 2nd, 2011

A week and a half of rest and Olivia had felt slightly better. Her doctor had given her a clean bill of health and she was able to return to work. They were in the lab trying to figure out a way to stop a vortex that was forming on the East River in New York without resorting to the Amber used in the other universe. 

“...but how do we know another vortex might not pop up once we plug the first one?”

She stopped for a minute when she felt a strange electrical charge shock her heart. She shook her head and ignored it. It was twenty minutes before it occurred again, this time making her arm twitch. Peter gave her a concerned look.

“ ‘Livia, you ok?”

Olivia nodded her head and continued looking at a blueprint in front of her, shaking off the next shock to her heart.

“Yeah, this has been going on for the last two days. I think it may have something to do with my circulation. I’m not really worried about it, it just feels kind of weird.”

Peter led her into the office and closed the door. She sat down in the chair at her desk. He suddenly saw something he hadn’t seen before. It looked like her skin was peeling on her   
chest. But Peter wasn’t so sure it was skin. 

“ ‘Livia, there’s something peeling on your skin here. Silicone?”

He began peeling back the silicone and revealed a fresh and thin scar that ran down her the middle of her chest and out of sight. He grew angry when he peeled all the silicone off. Olivia hadn’t even realized she was holding her breath. 

“That shit head! How could that ass-hole do this to you? That strange electrical charge your feeling is from a failing pace-maker in your heart.”

Peter now wondered if Olivia’s heart wasn’t the only thing Big Eddy had stolen from her. Olivia seemed in a kind of daze. She was trying to process the information but it wasn’t hitting her just yet. He took her by the hand and led her out into the lab again. Walter was at his grease board writing formulas and Astrid was mixing some liquid compound Peter was sure he didn’t want to know what it was. 

“Walter, I’ve figured out what’s wrong with Olivia. She was given a heart transplant and now she has someone’s heart with a failing pacemaker. The mafia is looking to sell her real heart on the Black Market. I’m taking her to the hospital to see what other things will come up.”

Walter raised his eyebrows at Peter and gave his two cents worth.

“Son? Why would someone want to steal Olivia’s heart and sell it on the black market?”

Peter turned back to Walter and frowned, inside he was absolutely fuming. 

“Because the man who took it from her is selling human organs on the black market for cheap. He did this to get back at me. He’s doing this to hurt me.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well Mr. Bishop, it looks like a heart transplant isn’t the only thing Olivia’s gotten. It seems she was given a diseased pair of lungs as well. Particularly someone who had Emphysema. Why would someone go through this much trouble?”

Olivia had a blanket wrapped around her and Peter kept staring at the x-rays Doctor Elker had just put up on the light box. He shook his head at Doctor Elker. 

“Sorry I’m not allowed to share that information. It’s classified.”

Doctor Elker crossed her arms over her chest but kept looking for clues on Olivia’s x-rays. Olivia kept staring at it, almost in shock. She wanted to cry, but held her tears back. 

“Who would do this to me? How long is the waiting list for a healthy heart Doctor Elker?”

Peter planted a kiss on Olivia’s forehead and took her left hand in his own. 

“About 6-8 weeks. A healthy set of lungs is another story. They are a bit harder to come by. Especially one’s that fit your specific parameters and health needs. 12-18 weeks at the earliest. For now, your heart is able to function, despite the sporadic malfunctioning pacemaker. We’re not sure about your lungs. But we’ll get you on that list. I’ll see if I can pull some strings to get you on the top of that list. A heart is one thing, but your lungs could give out at any time.”

Olivia’s heart felt like it was sinking. How had she gotten into this mess? And how was she going to get out of it? 

To Be Continued...


	5. Taken care Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters.

October 24th, 2011

If there was one thing that Olivia Dunham disliked more than anything, it was the fact that someone was taking care of her. She disliked it with a passion. Only because she felt she wasn’t in control of her own actions. Peter was covering her with a blanket and was about to put a spoonful of more Rosemary chicken soup into her mouth. As much as she was getting sick of eating Rosemary chicken soup all the time, she knew it would make her feel better in the long run. Though her mind said it was good for her, she kept her mouth clamped shut.

“ ‘Livia. You have to eat something. You aren’t going to get any better if you don’t eat.”

With a frustrated sigh she opened up her mouth and let Peter put the spoonful in. Swallowing it, she closed her eyes. It made her feel all warm inside. She winced for a fraction of a second as the failing pacemaker went off, sending a shock to her heart. Her arm jerked and knocked the bowl of hot soup onto the floor. She gave Peter and apologetic look.

“Sorry...”

Peter only smiled at her and started to clean up the mess that now adorned the floor. She tried getting up, but only succeeding in falling on top of Peter, Walter had just come into the room only adding to the awkward moment at hand.

“You two love birds at it already?”

Peter gave Walter an annoyed look and Olivia attempted to put herself upright on the couch once more. He stopped cleaning up the soup on the floor and helped Olivia sit up on the couch. 

“Peter I’m feeling kinda dizzy.”

He immediately helped Olivia lie back down on the couch and rushed to get a cool cloth for her forehead. The cool cloth now on her forehead, she heard the front door being kicked open. Startled, she managed to prop herself up on a couple of pillows looking down over the nasal cannula in her nose straight at Big Eddy. In each of his hands were two coolers, one red, and the other blue. Ironically so... At the corner of her eye she saw Peter usher Walter up the stairs.

“Stay upstairs Walter, whatever you hear, don’t come out.”

Big Eddy smirked as he heard Walter shut the door to his room. Peter balled his fists and stared at the man behind Big Eddy named Big Wheel. Shaking his head he watched as Big Wheel undid his shirt a little. 

“Your girlfriend’s heart and her lungs were once a part of me. But unfortunately, neither of them liked my body, so we stole a new heart and a set of lungs from a guy we sent to the morgue...”

Big Eddy put a hand up to quiet Big Wheel. He only smirked and closed his shirt up again. Olivia was shaking, the nasal cannula in which was bringing her oxygen from the green tank in the corner of the room didn’t seem to be helping one bit. Holding up the two coolers Big Eddy pointed to Olivia.

“Well well, it seems I have two things here that belong to you sweet cakes... You want them back, it’ll have to come at a price...”

Peter bravely stepped forward and tried to grab for both the coolers, but Big Eddy held it just out of reach from him. 

“Name your price Big Eddy.”

Big Eddy gave Peter the most evil smile he could muster up. Peter didn’t like the looks of this. But he was willing to wager a few things... 

“You want these precious organs back, you give me 80 billion dollars.”

Peter swallowed but was determined not to let Big Eddy get the best of him. He had to be strong, for Olivia. He managed a quick glance over at Olivia who held the Nebulizer up to her mouth and was breathing in the warm water vapors. He shook his head no at Big Eddy.

“80 billion dollars? Is that really necessary? How about we haggle... Why not 3 million? You’ll still get rich...”

Big Eddy shook his head no at Peter, while still holding the two coolers away and out of his reach. Peter decided that maybe he’d better up the price just a little.

“Ok, how about 10 million then? Sound fair?”

Big Eddy stood momentarily and weighed the decision, going over the pros and cons of what he could do with 10 million dollars. 

“No. I’ll have Big Wheel here contact you with the amount I demand and where to bring it to him in a week. But for now... These two organs are going into another one of my men. He needed heart valve replacement surgery anyways... This saves time.... You’re not the only one who has doctors on your side you know... Sorry sweet cakes...”

Olivia glared at Big Eddy as he went out the front door, Nebulizer in hand still breathing in the warm water vapors. It was helping now. That is until the failing pacemaker decided to send an unexpected shock to her heart. She took away the Nebulizer so she could speak.

“Peter, the shocks are getting worse. We’re running out of time. I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to stand the shocks. My lungs are in even worse condition. You have to get my heart and my lungs back. We have to get to Massive Dynamic. Tell Nina the situation at hand here. She’ll be able to help us cover the cost of getting my organ’s back.”

Lying back down once again, she put the Nebulizer back up to lips and breathed in a large amount of the warm water vapor, hoping that by some miracle that the lungs she was given would calm and open up just a little more, it was like breathing through a straw...

To Be Continued...


	6. Life Flight and Payoffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters.

October 27th, 2011

Olivia felt terrible, and what made things worse was the Life Flight helicopter was making scary dips every now and then. Peter never let go of her hand once as the paramedics kept tabs on her vitals. He kept smoothing her hair back from her face and whispering in her ear.

“Everything’s going to be alright sweetheart. We’re going to get your heart and your lungs back. I promised myself I wasn’t going to leave you, and I’m not.”

She made eye contact with Peter though, through bleary eyes. She blinked and smiled back at him. 

“Thank you for always believing in me Peter.”

It was barely above a whisper, and therefore Peter could hardly hear it. But he smiled at her and kept his hand wrapped around her own. An oxygen mask was placed securely over her nose and mouth to help ease her breathing woes. Looking over at the paramedic Peter had to practically yell to get his point across.

“How far out are we from Massive Dynamic?”

The paramedic nodded his head and stuck his head between the seats and spoke to the pilot.

“How far out are we?”

Peter could barely hear the answer over the loud whirring of the helicopters propeller overhead. 

“10 minutes Mr. Bishop! Her heart rate is steady for the moment, but with the pacemaker going off more and more it’ll just increase it!”

Peter took a deep breath and kissed Olivia’s forehead. He knew he had to get Big Eddy back by any means possible. He’d noticed the change in color to Olivia’s face, her paler than pale skin, and light pink, parched lips. Her skin had become dried and cracked. He wished he could do more for her. The other paramedic to the left of him got closer and yelled his answer.

“We’re getting ready to land Mr. Bishop! You’d better hold on to something.”

Peter held onto the stretcher even though it wasn’t stationary. Olivia closed her eyes, but looked as if she were going to be sick. It wasn’t until they landed and outside on the helipad that she lost what little food she had consumed earlier that day. She was given a nasal cannula after the oxygen mask was taken off. After a group of Massive Dynamic doctors took over, Life Flight left the helipad. Everything to Olivia had become such a blur.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sir, these aren’t Agent Dunham’s organs.”

Doctor Canton checked the coolers with her own eyes. Shaking her head, she looked at a sedated Olivia back on the operating table. 

“These are definitely not her heart and lungs. They don’t match the description and they aren’t the same parameters as her own. These look to be from and older woman, possibly in her sixties. We have to let Mr. Bishop know about this.”

Doctor Canton kept shaking her head. Olivia would need both of those back very soon. A ventilator was the only thing keeping her alive at the moment.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Big Wheel had just entered Nina’s office. All smiles and a cheery face. Nina greeted him politely. 

“Please do sit down uh Mr. Big Wheel.”

Peter’s heart sank when Doctor Canton came into the room and whispered into his ear. His fists balled up and he was ready to clock Big wheel straight on. Big Wheel gave Nina a fake smile.

“So, I’ve given you what you want, now where’s my 10 million?”

Peter couldn’t take it anymore; he went towards Big Wheel and clocked him straight in the face, blood now coming down his nose. 

“You’re 10 million? Neither you nor Big Eddy will see any of that 10 million until you get me Olivia’s organs back! You lied to me!”

Big Wheel was left to be taken by security, but Peter knew that he’d just get away. Peter rushed to be with Olivia in the hospital wing. Finding a chair once he was in her room, he pulled it up next to the bed and put his hands on her own. He let his eyes wander to the various wires, but it was the blue tubing that made his breath catch in his throat. His emotions had been building up over the last several weeks, and now he was read to let it all out. Lying his head in Olivia’s lap he burst into tears. 

I’m sorry sweetheart. I won’t let them keep doing this to you. I’ll find your organs even if its the last thing I do for you. I’ll make them pay...”

To Be Continued...


	7. Remembering a horrible act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters.

It was dark. She could barely see a thing, but she did know one thing, she was strapped to some sort of operating table. Her fears were heightened as she heard a voice come from the left of her somewhere. 

“Make sure she’s fully sedated. I don’t want any accidents again...”

Bright lights suddenly assaulted Olivia’s eyes, and a tall doctor looked her in the eye and shined a pen light in them. Blinking back the brightness she tried moving her head, but seemingly couldn’t. 

“Just a little pinch here Olivia. You’re going to feel a little sleepy, and I want you to count backwards from 100.”

But Olivia didn’t want to. She did her best to fight off the sedative that was being injected into her vein in her left arm. She was then given a mask with a gaseous form of a stronger sedative and she began to count.

“100, 99, 98, 97, 96, 95, 94, 93, 92, 91, 90...”

Before she could even hit 50 she blacked out. But she somehow could hear everything they were doing to her. 

“...Ok, severing the arteries now, make the switch. We’ll have to rewire this new heart we’re giving her, since the pacemaker isn’t compatible. Once we get this heart attached, we’ll start with the new lungs...”

It was as if she were a deep hypnotic state. Not conscious, or unconscious just aware of her surroundings that seemed so far away at the moment. The pressure was the only thing she was feeling, which wasn’t all that great. She knew she wasn’t supposed to be feeling pressure; she was supposed to be unconscious. Her mind went straight to a monitor off to the side somewhere, another surgeon got upset.

“Get her some epinephrine now! We didn’t expect her to go into convulsive spasms. You should have read her medical chart! On the bottom line it said: Seizures of unknown origin. I’m working with idiots! Get her stabilized!”

Olivia could hear nothing but silence for at least 20 minutes while they stabilized her. Then everything came back to her, it was like hearing the roar of a freight train as it sped past her, shaking her to her very core. She was numb, but she could smell something burning. She felt the pressure of needle and thread going in and out of her chest. Her eyes began to flutter, and eventually they opened up to the bright operating lights above her. She saw both doctor’s, but their faces were covered with black masks. She didn’t know she was crying, and blinked back involuntary tears. Swallowing, she felt helpless, she could barely move. 

A black hood was shoved over her head, so she could see nothing. She felt as she was wheeled into some sort of vehicle. Wherever they were going, the road was bumpy and it was making her sick to her stomach. She’d lost track of time, and she didn’t know what day it was. Suddenly, the hood on her head was ripped off and she was unstrapped from the gurney that held her down, a van door opening up and she felt herself being shoved out of it, hitting the ground and rolling several times. She found herself in front of a very familiar house. She knew whose house it was, and so she desperately half crawled, half walked up to the porch before falling down on it. The front door opened up, revealing a rush of warm air, and a familiar voice.

“Oh my god Olivia!”

Olivia took comfort in Peter’s voice as he helped her to her feet and inside, taking her in from the bitter cold of the outside world... She was finally back in the arms of the man she loved...

To Be Continued...


	8. Struggling to Live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters.

November 1st, 2011

Peter wasn’t sure what he should do at the moment, but he knew that he couldn’t leave Olivia. It’d been days since he’d seen a good night’s rest and yet, he couldn’t make himself leave Olivia’s side to get even a couple of hours sleep. If that didn’t say undying love, then what was it? His eyes roamed over the machines she was hooked up too and sighed deeply. He was frustrated because not only had Big Wheel disappeared into the underground black market/gang scene, so had Big Eddy. He hadn’t been able to find them in any of their usual get together spots in all the abandoned warehouses in Watertown. Now the exhaustion and the anger were getting to him. Olivia was his world. He’d die for her if necessary. He saw Olivia open her eyes; she’d had another nightmare again. 

“Liv, its alright. I’m right here. You’re alright.”

Olivia was now looking around her frantically, not sure what was going on. Her eyes shifted at first to the blue tubing and then to the tape attached to it. He put a hand on her shoulder to calm her when he saw her try and take a breath in. The machine beeped in protest at her. 

“Easy sweetheart, let the machine do that for you.”

Olivia could barely move her hands, but she made the motion of pen and paper. Peter quickly scrambled for said pen and paper and handed it to her. Her eyes darted every which way as she wrote down her intended note to the love of her life on that precious piece of paper she wouldn’t dare let go of. Turning it around, Peter read its contents.

“Why am I hooked up to all these machines?”

Yet again the anger welled up inside Peter. He’d never seen such anguish in those dark green orbs as he did now. It pained him to see her in such a state. Shutting his eyes momentarily, he closed his right hand around Olivia’s smaller one. 

“The doctor’s put you on the ventilator because your heart and lungs aren’t able to function on their own. Don’t worry I have Nina on it now tracking Big Wheel and Big Eddy down. I won’t let them hurt you anymore. They did this to get back at me. They figured they’d get someone I’ve fallen deeply in love with and then kill me later. All I’m saying ‘Livia is that you have my word that I’ll get your heart and lungs back.”

Olivia made a cross between a cough and a sob and the machine again yelled in protest. Still looking frantically around the room, she desperately wanted to take the terribly thick tube that was hurting her throat out. She could concentrate on nothing, everything hurt, even her insides. Moving had become a chore to her. Peter grabbed for her hand and held it tight. She let go of it and clawed at the tubing. She disliked the feeling of having something thick down her throat and felt as if she were choking on it. She didn’t want any of this. A doctor came into the room and smiled at Peter. He was doing his best to keep Olivia calm, but she was frightened, and it really tore Peter apart to see her like this. He wanted to take away all her pain, all her suffering and put it away in a little box and send it down a river, never to be seen again. She calmed a little as Peter placed a hand on her cheek. Doctor Anderson turned on a pen light and shined it into her eyes. Olivia squinted and struggled to move her head away from the offending light. 

“Sensitive to light I see... Let’s check your heart Olivia. Just relax; this might be a little cold.”

Peter watched as Olivia shivered at the cold touch of the stethoscope. It was cold under her thin hospital gown. 

“Looks like that pace maker keeps going off. I’ll have the nurse give you something to rest Olivia. It’ll ease the pain you’re going through.”

Peter watched as a nurse slipped a sedative into Olivia’s iv in her hand, her eyes fluttering and finally he listened to the sounds of her evened out breathing. Before Doctor Anderson went out of the room, Peter grabbed for his arm.

“Doc? Tell me that there’s light at the end of the tunnel? I don’t know how long I can stand seeing her like this. She’s my girlfriend.”

Doctor Anderson nodded his head in sympathy and shook hands with Peter.

“Don’t worry Mr. Bishop. Your girlfriend is in good hands. She’s at the top of the donor list. As soon as we get her heart and lungs in, we’ll get her into the operating room. We’re doing our best to make her as comfortable as possible right now. But without those organs, her odds of surviving outside of a week are less than 20%. It’s alright if you want to prepare yourself Peter. I’m just telling you what the outcome will be if we don’t get her organs back. Right now, at the rate her heart and lungs are operating at with the machines is nearing 40% sustainability.”

Peter didn’t want to think about how bad the odds were stacked against him. As the doctor and nurse left the room, he saw a woman in a wheelchair holding a brand new baby in her arms. Its cries made him tear up. He imagined Olivia being the one in that wheelchair holding his child. He’d imagined the many different scenarios in which they’d share their life together. But something told him, that those dreams were going to be squashed quickly but something he didn’t see coming. 

To Be Continued...


	9. Retribution for Olivia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters.

November 12, 2011

I’ve been scouring every warehouse, and every underground hideout I could find, looking for Big Eddy. Big Eddy wanted to remain inconspicuous. So he hid in a crack house in South Boston. There was garbage everywhere in this disgusting habitat that was once a home. Rotting food littered the tables, chairs and even the couch. A couple was sitting on that couch, evidently completely baked and laughing about something. I paid no attention to them and passed into the kitchen. Big Eddy sat at the filthy kitchen table, on the end feeding a baby strained peas. I was disgusted by the thought of Big Eddy sinking this low and letting children be in this mess. 

“You can take the child out of this Bishop, if you give me my 10 million. When I get my 10 million, in hard cold cash, you will get your precious girlfriend’s organs, no strings attached.”

Then as if on cue, a man dressed well in black gave Big Eddy the suitcase. But just to make the seal on our deal, he opened up the black suitcase and counted the money ever so carefully, inspecting the bills as much as he could. 

“Ok, you have a deal Bishop. Take the baby and go upstairs. Last door on the right, her organs are in a refrigerator in a red cooler. Now get out of here before I have one of my men castrate you.”

I acted like this was no big deal and went up the stairs with the baby girl in my arms. She was much lighter than I expected. I don’t know what Big Eddy was thinking, feeding this baby strained peas. She can’t be more than 2 or 3 months old. Not big enough to be eating food an eight month old would eat. Balancing the baby in one arm, cradling her against my chest, I reached into the refrigerator and grabbed for the cooler. One handedly I opened up the cooler, and to my amazement Olivia’s heart and lungs were there. Now all I had to do was get them to the hospital. As I made my way out of the filth that was this sorry excuse for a house, the baby in my arms began to cry. It was a strange sort of cry that I’d never heard from a baby before. The man in black that had handed Big Eddy the suitcase full of money gave me a worried look and then gazed down at the crying baby. Then I put two and two together.

“This baby is going through withdrawals. It makes me sick to think she was born into that mess...”

The man in black smiled and got into the black town car. He smiled at me through the open window. 

“Ms. Sharp sent me Mr. Bishop. Would you like a ride back to the hospital?”

I nodded my head yes. The tiny little girl in my arms kept crying. But as soon as I stroked her cheek with my index finger she calmed, but only slightly. It wasn’t long before the strange cries started up again, no doubt annoying the driver, but there was no way to soothe a cry that couldn’t be soothed. When we arrived at the hospital, I explained to a Doctor Elker where I’d found her. Her smile was genuine and bright, but there was concern behind her green eyes.

“...It’s a good thing you brought her in Mr. Bishop. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen a case like this. It’s always sad to see when a mother makes a very poor decision that affects her own child. I have my doubts, but this little girl is strong. She’ll pull through. I can see it in her eyes. She’s got a strong will to live.”

Smiling I carried to cooler and went to find Doctor Canton. She was at a nurses station on the floor where Olivia had a room. Her smile grew as she saw the cooler in my hand. 

“How did you...?”

I gave her a look of knowing. She took the cooler from me and went in the direction of the operating room. I ran to Olivia’s room. She was fast asleep, but at least now I knew that she’d get her organs back. It’d be a long road back to recovery, but she’d make it... I had faith in her...

To Be Continued...


	10. A Long Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters.

It’s been two weeks since the surgeons replaced Olivia’s organs. They were keeping her in a medically induced coma to help keep her comfortable. Peter was on the 6th floor, one floor above Olivia visiting baby Katie for the second time since rescuing her from the crack house Big Eddy had been hiding in. Peter had just asked one of the nurses if he could take Katie for a walk and she’d said yes. He was now in the elevator on his way down to the next floor to see Olivia. Katie began to cry in his arms. He knew that she would be getting hungry soon. 

“Hey there sweetie. It’s ok. I’m going to take you to see my girlfriend Olivia. I’m sure she’ll love you.”

As Peter walked out of the elevator with baby Katie all the nurses all ooed and awed at her, marveling at such a tiny baby who had a strong will. To Peter’s surprise, when he entered Olivia’s room, he found that she was awake. A look of confusion began to cross her face as she saw the baby in his arms.

“...Peter? Where did you...?”

Peter smiled; watching as baby Katie yawns and shakes her fist at him. Her whines were becoming more and more incessant. Olivia smiled shyly at the baby in Peter’s arms. 

“I saved her from a crack house where Big Eddy was keeping your organs. He was trying to feed her strained peas. She isn’t old enough to eat it. She’s only two weeks old. Originally I’d thought she was at least a month old, but she’s much younger. She was suffering from withdrawals when I found her. She relies on touch and sound right now. Do you want to hold her? She really likes your voice for some reason.”

Olivia’s smile widened as Peter placed baby Katie into her arms. The smile on Katie’s face melted Olivia’s heart. Peter’s smile only grew as he watched the interaction between Katie and Olivia. Peter watched as Olivia stroked Katie’s cheek. Her face immediately turned red and then her eyes flickered up to mine.

“Um... Peter a little help? She’s trying to grab for something that isn’t producing any nutrients and nourishment...”

Baby Katie let out a discontented scream and flailed her arms around in anger. Olivia tried to soothe her crying.

“Hey there, it’s ok sweetie. I know you’re hungry, but I don’t have anything to give you. It’s ok; Peter will get you a bottle.”

Peter shook his head no at Olivia. He knew those cries well enough now to know that they weren’t cries of hunger, but rather something that wasn’t good for her. 

“Liv, she’s not hungry. Look how rigid her body is right now. She’ll just keep crying like that. It seems like her withdrawals are getting worse. I curse her own mother for taking hits and nearly destroying this child’s life...”

Olivia’s eyes looked as if they were gathering tears. Angrily swiping the tears away, she smiled at the tiny baby that was now in my arms. 

“She’s a wonderful little girl Peter. She deserves a good home, with a loving mommy and daddy. Someone who will take good care of her in the condition that she’s in...”

Peter could tell Olivia was becoming a little attached to baby Katie, but he also knew that she would never admit it. He knew that Olivia had a real soft spot for kids. She was great with Ella and she’d be a wonderful mother one day. Just not right now. A nurse came into the room and too baby Katie from Peter’s arms. Her cries only becoming louder as the nurse took her away. Peter gave the nurse a genuine smile and watched a little saddened as baby Katie left the room. She’d become one of his favorite people to visit. Number 2 next to Olivia. But Katie had pulled at Peter’s heartstrings, and he felt he had a special connection to her. He’d do just about anything to get her into a proper home. Peter turned his attention to Olivia who was smiling at him. 

“Thanks for always being here for me Peter.”

Peter smiled at Olivia and handed her a glass of water when she began to cough a little. Taking it gratefully she swallowed the whole glass down in two seconds flat. He put a hand on her shoulder after he’d set the glass back down on the bedside table. 

“Easy Olivia. The last thing we need right now is for you to be moving around too much. Your stitches are very fragile. I know you don’t feel anything right now, but its gonna be very sore when the pain killers wear off.”

Olivia stretched a little, she felt weak and tired. Even though they’d put her in a medically induced coma, she didn’t feel rested one bit.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter watched as Olivia smiled back at him from the couch in his house that he shared with Walter. Handing her a warm cup of tea, he couldn’t help but watch her as she drank, her throat going up and down as she swallowed her tea. Tea had always made Olivia feel better. Peter’s smile faded when he heard a knock on the door, defenses immediately up, he went to the door and looked out the peep hole. Opening the door cautiously, he found a neatly folded piece of paper, picking it up; he looked around to make sure there was no one. Finding none, he closed the front door, he heard Olivia speak up from the couch.

“Who was it?”

Shaking his head, he put on a smile for Olivia, knowing that if he showed a frown, he’d illicit worry from her, and that was the last thing he wanted to do in her current state of being. Quickly stuffing the note in his back pocket, he took Olivia’s empty tea cup back to the kitchen for some more.

“I’ll get you some more lemon tea sweetheart.”

As he poured the tea with one hand, he pulled the note out of his pocket and read it.

“You’d better watch yourself Bishop. You got lucky this time, but next time you may not be so lucky. You’re little girlfriend is more valuable to us than you think. We’ll be watching you. So watch you step if I were you.”

Big Eddy~

Peter swallowed. He just couldn’t believe that Big Eddy would still want to harm him and Olivia after he’d gotten what he wanted. But Big Eddy was known for taking back his word on things. Peter would have to walk on eggshells to side step him. 

“Here’s you tea sweetheart.”

Olivia smiled at Peter once more.

“Thanks Peter. Hey, what’s that piece of paper?”

Peter wasn’t about to hide anything from Olivia. They’d agreed on the full disclosure thing, so this qualified as one of the topics.

“Big Eddy decided to leave a note for us. But don’t worry; I’ll have Broyles post guards 24/7 so nothing happens. The last thing you need right now is to worry.”

Peter watched as Olivia hesitantly put her cup of tea down and let out what sounded like a groan. His eyes filled with worry. 

“God Peter, I feel like I have a rock passing through my esophagus a large one...”

She noticed the pain was still there, despite trying to swallow. The doctor had explained to her that she’d feel some pain while her body healed from the transplant. But nothing about feeling like there was a rock in her esophagus. Peter watched as Olivia’s lips began to turn blue. There was something wrong with this picture. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards the front door. Never mind she was still in her pajamas and her robe covering her. Her life was now on the line. Anything could be happening to her. An artery to her heart could be blocked; something else could be blocked... All Peter knew was that something was wrong with her! Before he slammed the front door he yelled up to Walter.

“Walter! Stay here! I have to take Olivia back to the hospital! I’ll have Astrid come by for you as soon as we know what’s going on!”

With that Peter was out the door with a dead-weight Olivia in his arms. He’d begun to worry because now he was getting no breath sounds from her. Quickly placing her in the back of her truck he shut the door and ripped the front door to the driver’s side slamming the door shut. Jamming the key into the ignition he started the engine, he didn’t wait for it to warm up, he just thrust the gear into drive and drove as fast as he could towards Boston General. Everything was a blur to him, every once in awhile glancing back into the rearview mirror at Olivia’s unusually pale form, more pale than usual and her lips turning more blue as the minutes passed by. But Peter wasn’t giving up on Olivia. The doctors let him stay while they worked on Olivia. 

“Her airway is restricted, but there doesn’t seem to be any foreign object lodged her in throat. Start CPR. Once we get her breathing again, let’s get an ultrasound of her heart. She might have a blocked artery. Mr. Bishop, is there anything that Olivia is allergic to?”

Peter shook his head no and worriedly watched as the nurses and doctors went here and there doing their best to help Olivia.

“Not that I know of. All she had was a cup of tea with honey, and then she started complaining that she felt like she had a rock passing through her esophagus. A large one.”

The doctors in front of Peter gave him concerned looks as one of them took another look inside Olivia’s mouth, barely able to get past her tonsils with the metal object in his hand to get a good look at what they were dealing with here. Shaking his head, he took the metal instrument out of Olivia’s mouth and set it on a tray of instruments that had already been used. Another resumed his mission of performing CPR on the non-breathing Olivia. Suddenly, they all heard a loud gasp/wheeze come from Olivia. Her body shook as she tried to breathe. Another doctor Peter hadn’t seen come into the room put in his two cents worth.

“Ok, let’s give her some epinephrine. Start with 20cc’s. If she needs more up it to 25cc’s.”

An iv push had been inserted into her vein in her left hand. Peter had grabbed for her right and saw her jerk when a nurse inserted the epinephrine into the iv push. 

“Take it easy ‘Livia. Relax. I’m right here. I know things hurt right now, but everything is going to be alright now.”

Olivia kept looking around confused at all the hustle and bustle around her, but she smiled at Peter and managed to squeeze his hand back. A cardiologist came into the emergency   
room with a portable ultrasound machine and turned it on. Peter was immediately pushed out of the way as the nurses placed conducting gel onto her chest between her breasts. He could see the long thin scar that ran down the middle of her chest and he wanted to cringe at it. It was purple and blue. The wand was placed and the machine turned on. Peter watched as she shivered. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he saw her close her eyes in a comforting gesture. A doctor and nurse over to the left side of Olivia went to point at the screen and a large area of her heart appeared. 

“She has a blocked artery. We’ll have to prepare her for emergency surgery.”

Peter was stunned but this wasn’t a surprising turn of events, considering that her heart and lungs had been transferred to so many different bodies, it was possible that the heart could’ve deteriorated over time. He pulled Olivia in for a kissed that turned deep for what seemed like 20 minutes, but in reality it was only a minute. When they broke for air, Olivia gave Peter a shy but confident smile. 

“You’ll be alright sweetheart. I won’t leave you. I’ll be waiting for you to get out of surgery.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter had 5 cups of coffee and was just finishing downing his 6th cup when Doctor Canton came to greet him. Her confident green eyes told him of a surgery that went well. Or at least Peter had hoped. Shaking hands with her, he listened to what she had to say.

“Well for the most part, the surgery went well. We were able to unblock the artery that was preventing blood flow to the heart. On the downside, she’s had a fairly extensive seizure. We ran an MRI, seeing as her chart said she’s suffered from them before, but from an unknown origin. Nothing out of the ordinary came up that could be possible factors in why she’s having these seizures. The other thing we found when looking at the MRI scan is somewhat disturbing. It seems that some of the wiring if you will has been disconnected and reattached in different places, places where they don’t belong in her speech center. Now when she wakes up and her speech sounds a little slurred, come find me and we’ll talk about where to go next.”

Peter again shook hands with Doctor Canton and nearly ran to Olivia’s room in recovery. He scanned her for a moment when he arrived. Even with the covers over her tiny looking frame, he could still see the white gauze tightly wrapped around her entire chest. He knew she’d be asleep for at least another four hours. So he pulled up a chair and took her right hand in his own, not willing to leave her for one second. He kept record of every little thing that Olivia was attached to, an iv line in her left hand keeping her hydrated, and a heart monitor keeping track of her heart rhythms. Peter must have fallen asleep because the next time he woke, it was to Olivia squeezing his hand. The first words out of her mouth made his gut twist in guilt.

“Wa... Water... pwease...”

Peter immediately pressed the help button on the remote on Olivia’s bed. Doctor Canton and a nurse were there within less than a minute. Peter had a concerned look in his eyes as he moved his chair away from the bed as Doctor Canton and the nurse could examine her. He sighed momentarily and closed his eyes trying to block out everything. But he knew that he needed to be there for her, no matter what. Doctor Canton gave Olivia a smile.

“Don’t worry Olivia. The slurred speech you’re experiencing isn’t permanent. The brain is an amazing organ, and yet such a mystery to the medical world. We can reverse the slurred speech with some surgery. Quite simple. We’d like to keep you here another three weeks to make sure that you’re strong enough to go home.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a month before Olivia got to go home. She was still healing from her heart and lung transplant, and she could almost speak normally. But Doctor Canton had said that it would take a little more time for her brain to acclimate to everything they’d fixed during the surgery. Sometimes she still stuttered. Olivia was upstairs resting on Peter’s bed while he brought her up a large fresh bowl of Rosemary Chicken soup. He was careful and quiet as he went into his bedroom, but instead of finding Olivia sleeping, she was wide awake and trying to do a crossword puzzle. Her smile lit up the room as Peter placed the soup on the bed side table. Olivia placed the crossword and pen down on the other side of her and kept the smile on her face. 

“Hi P-peter. Is it lunch time alweady?”

Now it was Peter’s turn to smile, and as he did, he pulled her in for a kiss, which momentarily turned deep. Neither of them wanted to let go of each other. As Olivia dug her fingers into Peter’s hair, she realized that she was still healing and she couldn’t take things too far just yet. When they broke for air, she playfully swatted his arm. Peter pretended to duck away from it. 

“You know you can be deliciously cruel sometimes Olivia Dunham. You shouldn’t tease me that way. Bottom’s up sweetheart.”

With that Peter took a spoonful of Rosemary chicken soup and blew on it. Carefully placing it into Olivia’s mouth he waited for her to swallow. 

“This soup will help you get strong again. I know you’re probably tired of me saying that, but it’s true.”

Olivia flashed Peter a sincere smile, one that he hadn’t seen from her in awhile. 

“I thought you taking care of me through sickness and health was supposed to be after we’re married? Not before...”

Peter gave a light-hearted laugh and fed her another spoon of soup. She weakly took the soup spoon from him and attempted to feed herself, but only succeeding in dropping the spoon on the bed. Peter quickly picked it up and cleaned it off, placed another spoonful of soup into it. It wasn’t long before the soup was completely drained from the bowl and Olivia yawned, leaning back on the pillow. She sat up in bed and looked Peter in the eye.

“I think I’m gonna hop in the shower. You are welcome to join me, I could use someone to help me wash my hair.”

Playfully winking at him, she made her way into the bathroom, Peter trailing behind her and the door closing. This was only the beginning of a very long and destined relationship, it would be tested, but their love was strong, and nothing would stand in their way, not even Big Eddy. Peter would protect Olivia until the end of time, and until the day he died.

The End


End file.
